Promesa
by Kaalt
Summary: one shot de Rizzles


Recuerdo el momento exacto en que los rayos de sol quebraron la oscuridad de la habitación y se posaron sobre tu cabeza. Nos mirábamos y sonreíamos a nuestros reflejos en los ojos de la otra. Deseé, como acostumbro a hacerlo cada vez que me pierdo en ti, seguir enjaulada allí para siempre, correr por tus sueños y refugiarme en tu alma de este mundo a veces tan inhóspito y tan cruel.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo?

\- Dime Maura.

\- Tus ojos, me traen recuerdos de tantas cosas… si cierro los míos puedo escuchar risas que rompen como las olas del mar, puedo ver pisadas en una playa infinita. Puedo sentir que de alguna u otra forma soy libre… Me siento feliz. Puedo imaginar lo que un hogar podría ser junto a la persona que se ama.

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

\- Estoy queriendo decir que te amo.

Lo que no recuerdo muy bien es en qué momento comencé a llorar. O en qué minuto comprendí que estaba enamorada de ti. Ni en qué orden ocurrieron aquellas dos cosas, si soy completamente franca. Al igual que yo tu tampoco pudiste preverlo, ni direccionarlo, sólo ocurrió y ninguna de las dos hizo ni el más mínimo intento de detener este amor que comenzando a brotar temeroso, terminó por inundar cada uno de nuestros rincones. Si no hubiésemos terminado aquella noche en tu casa, abrazadas tras la lluvia, jamás nos hubiésemos atrevido a hablar de amor. Si no hubieses confesado esa mañana que me amabas como yo a ti, si no me hubieses besado entre lágrimas de sal… quizás nunca hubiésemos hecho el amor en nuestras vidas. Porque es real cuando tomo tu rostro en mis manos y te digo que sólo contigo he hecho el amor, pues porque así ha sido desde aquel día.

\- ¿No sientes miedo?

\- Si. Mucho miedo. A muchas cosas, creo. Se puede perder la cabeza cuando se ama, pero prefiero aquello que vivir con sombras de un amor que no me atreví a disfrutar. ¿Cómo será perder la cabeza por ti Jane Rizzoli?

\- Quizás sólo es un impulso. Puede que estemos confundiendo miles de cosas y creyendo en miles de otras que no podrán ser.

\- Mírame, fijamente. ¿Podría ser este torbellino de sentimientos que siento por ti, sólo un juego de niños?... No lo creo. Mírame y dime qué piensas tú.

\- Bueno. Yo creo que es amor. Y soy feliz. Creo que no hay mucho que dudar.

\- Si te pidiera un beso ahora, ¿qué harías?

\- Te haría el amor.

XXX

Las calles son interminables, pero tibias allá en la lejanía. Caminábamos tomadas del brazo, aunque secretamente tu mano se enlazaba a la mía bajo mi abrigo. Cuando se ama como lo hacemos nosotras, se vive de ciertos códigos y detalles que lo simbolizan todo. Para el resto de la gente somos sólo amigas abrazadas contra el viento, por ejemplo. Para nosotras es un momento de acercamiento, de mirarse entre sonrisas cómplices y contemplar la belleza en las cosas simples de la vida. Se redescubre el mundo cuando se va de la mano de alguien a quien se ama y se teme al instante aquella revelación, pues se atesora y siempre se teme perder las cosas que tienen un valor, algún místico significado, aunque tan solo acabemos de vislumbrarle. Algunas veces, de camino a casa, me pregunto qué sería de mí si te pierdo y dejo de respirar. No podría con esta vida, no sin ti a mi lado. No serían ya las mañanas más cándidas de abril o la nieve como plumas sobre la arboleda. Ni siquiera sería el mismo viento que nos empuja en aquella escena a kilómetros de segundos de aquí, mientras me abrazas y besas mi cuello y yo sonrojada río entre la gente gris a nuestro alrededor.

\- Lo más preciado que tengo de ti es tu risa y ese candor que se mete en mi pecho cada vez que la escucho…

\- …

\- Cada momento a tu lado es un tesoro.

\- … Siento que estás triste hoy Jane.

\- No es tristeza, es melancolía. Extrañamente tengo esta sensación continua de que cada momento entre tú y yo puede ser el último.

\- No digas esas cosas, nunca más. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede estar pasando por tu mente ahora. ¡¿Qué cosas?!, basta ya.

\- Si muriese mañana, ¿Qué sería de ti?

\- Mi propia muerte tal vez. Sólo se encuentra el amor, el verdadero y honesto, una vez en la vida. El resto es sólo pintura derramada sobre un lienzo. Moriría. No quiero hablar más de estas cosas.

Estuve de acuerdo en no seguir llamando a la mala suerte ni en seguir oscureciendo tu corazón con estos pensamientos. Lo que sucede, honestamente, en el fondo de mi pecho es que… ¿cómo podría explicar esto que siento?... ¿Cómo poder describir las miles de emociones que tarjan mi espíritu cuando se trata de ti? Quizás se pueda resumir y concretar en el hecho mismo de que eres el amor de mi vida, la nota mágica que resuena en mi alma como el latido átono e hipnotizante del corazón. Aún así había algo en el fondo de todo que me daba miedo…una sensación vertiginosa, en algún resquicio de mi, que me hacía pensar que podría ser una de nuestras últimas veces.

\- Vamos a casa.

\- Bueno.

\- Te amo Maura y quiero que sea lo último que diga cuando esté muriendo.

\- ¡Basta Jane!

XXX

Muchas veces he visto el rostro de la muerte, porcelana y agrietada, emergiendo de entre las nubes. Le he visto caminar, cojeando con esfuerzo. Bueno, así me la imagino, como una anciana apoyada en un bastón. Una vez, hace algunos años atrás, estuvo a metros de mí. De hecho la vi arrodillarse a mi lado y sonreírme. Tocó la perforación donde la bala había entrado, rozando una de las esquinas de mi estomago. Se vio las manos ensangrentadas y con un pañuelo blanco limpió sus dedos, mientras mis compañeros se apiñaban cerca de mí, gritando desaforados y respondiendo al tiroteo. Nunca llegué a oírles claramente ni a identificar a alguien entre la muchedumbre, sólo recuerdo las luces de la ambulancia pintado el aire y a la anciana arrodillada, mirándome fijamente. Sólo cuando Maura llegó a mi lado dejé de verla. Antes de levantarse de allí y seguir su mortífero rumbo, me sonrió. Comprendí que no era el momento, pero que habría otros, que aquello era sólo una cortesía. Poco recuerdo de lo sucedido después.

Maura siempre describe esa semana como "un período atemporal, oscuro y desesperante", enfatizando lo último con un levantamiento de cejas propio de un recuerdo que prefiere ahogarse en las grutas más estrechas de la memoria.

\- Nunca pensé que pudiesen herirte.

\- Soy mortal Maura. Una mujer normal.

\- No. Eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes.

\- ¿Soy mucho más que eso?… ¿Qué soy?

\- Lo eres todo para mí. Mi vida.

El sufrimiento de la pérdida. Ese sentimiento oscuro, nauseabundo, necrotizante. Ese llanto agónico que no tiene origen, que no tiene final. Las miles de pesadillas que se pisan día a día, sin descanso. No hubiese querido jamás hacerte pasar por eso. A veces en sueños te imaginaba caminar por las calles desoladas de Boston a pies descalzos. Tu mirada va perdida en algún rincón del cielo y repites una frase que apenas alcanzo a oír; _me has traicionado Jane._ No puedo detener, no puedo hacer que voltees y me veas, corriendo tras de ti. Los edificios comienzan a caer y los cristales de las cientos de ventanas que te observan caminar estallan al unísono.

Jamás te traicionaría. Jamás te quebraría, jamás. Lo prometí en silencio una mañana que desperté en tus brazos. Prometí que jamás te haría sufrir y que no te haría pasar por algo así.

\- Es parte del trabajo Maura. Es inherente a lo que hago. La vida del policía es así. Se vive junto al peligro.

\- Lo que no significa que debas buscar el peligro.

\- No busco el peligro Maura, lo sabes. Sólo cumplo con mi deber, con lo que pienso que está bien.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Maura siempre estaré. No te faltaré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo. Debo irme. Frankie encontró una pista del caso. Debo revisarla.

Te quedaste tras el mesón de la cocina viéndome salir. Mi chaleco te quedaba grande, con las mangas sueltas y tus manos pequeñas escondidas por ahí. El resto de tu desnudez coronaba la mañana. No comprendo aún si fue un impulso o tu magnetismo el que me llevó nuevamente hasta tu cuerpo. Te besé, como si fuese la última vez.

XXX

Cuando vi el destello de la bala saliendo del cañón sentí mucho miedo. Me congelé. Si seguía mentalmente la trayectoria de la bala y tenía presente la cantidad de espacio que me separaba del asesino, la única respuesta que obtenía es que la bala tenía mi nombre y que en menos de 5 segundos cruzaría mi pecho de lado a lado. Sentí enlentecer mi respiración cuando abrió mi piel y se incrustó bajo una costilla. Mientras caía hacia atrás por el impacto imaginé a Maura tras el mesón de la cocina, con mi chaleco, mientras los ventanales a su espalda se quebraran por millón. _Me has traicionado Jane._

Sentía como el corazón apresuraba su paso y como el aire que inspiraba no llegaba a llenar por completo mis pulmones. Sentí frío. Frankie fue el primero en llegar.

\- No me dejes Jane. ¡Por Dios, no me dejes!

Me tomo en brazos y salió conmigo a la calle. Recuerdo haber mirado hacia atrás, haber visto un hilo de sangre tras sus pasos. Ese sería mi último legado. Un camino de sangre oscura, mi vida derramándose en aquellas paredes. Cerré los ojos y respiré fuerte, esperando que la muerte no se adelantara… hasta que la vi.

Su bastón resonaba por el pasillo, pisando mi sangre. Salió de la oscuridad aquella anciana envuelta en su abrigo de cotelé gris y su blanco cabello peinado hacia atrás en ondas. Sacó sus anteojos y con dificultad los puso sobre su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a la vida? – me preguntó desde el umbral – No puedo comprenderlo. No sabes tú cuantos darían por estar junto a mí y cuantos otros no ponen ni una pizca de resistencia. Pero ahí vas tú, con la vida escapándose a raudales a cada segundo… y entre más se te va la vida, mas deseas quedarte aquí. Este es el último paso. No sigas aferrándote. Sólo hasta aquí llega todo.

Maura. Siempre estaba en mi pensamiento. En cada una de mis respiraciones. En aquél momento más que nunca.

\- Se trata de ella entonces. ¿Crees que ella es suficiente para pedirme a mi un poco más de tiempo? Dame una razón.

La voz se me hacía añicos. Articulaba las palabras lentamente en mi cabeza pero ninguna de ellas lograba salir. Sentía el vaivén de Frankie mientras me abrazaba y me dejaba en el suelo, practicando primeros auxilios. Respiré profundamente.

\- Se lo prometí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – estaba a mi lado mirándome desde arriba - ¿Qué le prometiste?

\- Que jamás la dejaría. Que la vida es nuestra. Yo la amo. La amo.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Frankie lloraba y temblaba. Una fina capa nebulosa cubría mis ojos.

\- ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

Una lágrima se perdió por mi mejilla. Ya no podía ver nada.

\- Dame un poco más… por favor…

Y todo fue oscuridad.

XXX

\- Maura…

\- Tranquila, respira lentamente. Aún estas bajo los efectos de la sedación.

\- Yo… jamás te traicionaría…

\- Losé…

\- No llores.

\- No puedo detenerme. Casi te pierdo una vez más.

\- ¿Qué harías si te pidiese un beso?

\- … me quedaría contigo… por siempre…


End file.
